Eye's
by CeliseShipper
Summary: The eyes have it...Freddie's answer to Sam and Carly.
1. Chapter 1

She turned around and ran out a door behind her. I still couldn't move, rooted to my spot. I didn't even hear Carly walk in; she just seemed to appear in front of me, and stared at me. I remember our dance, her in my arms, and it felt great, like the world was with me, and that was all I needed. And when she kissed me for the first time, I felt as if I had done it, achieved a prize, but I realized the night I broke up with her why I had been so happy with her. It was because of how much I told myself and other people that we were going to be together someday, and I never let myself live it down. I had to prove a point, and it created feelings in my mind.

Carly told me that she loved me, but she did not look at me with loving eyes, like my dad used to give my mom, like my mom used to give to him, what Chandler and Monica gave to each other, and Rachel and Ross, Logan and Quinn, Spinner to Emma, everyone who really loved.

I realized that Carly didn't look at me like that, and I realized that I didn't look at her like that. I didn't love Carly, I never did. I had a crush on Carly. That had been diminished, and at that moment, I realized disappeared.

But scared what me was that Sam looked at me with those eyes.

And Carly stood in front of me, shocked expression on her face, and my head went down, because I realized that I looked at Sam with those eyes, too.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fred…Freddie?" I asked hesitantly, scared of the answer to my upcoming question would be. I couldn't deal with change, Sam hated Freddie and Freddie hated Sam and things were comfortable that way…easy. I had hated change, I hated at first having to move to Seattle with my brother when my Dad went into the army, I hated when my mom left when I was four and she wasn't there for me anymore.

"I-I" Freddie began. He gave up and just looked into the direction Sam ran off into.

Freddie Benson loved me…he always had. He had loved me since the moment in fifth grade when he saw my face for the first time. It was actually freaking me out, so I asked Sam (My new friend at the time) who he was. She said "Oh, that's just Fredward Benson, he's a total geek.) He later tried to introduce himself to me, but Sam tried to chase him away with a garter snake that she found in the playground.

But if Freddie really loved me, I wondered, why had he dumped me when I had finally agreed after many years to finally go out with him? Was it his pride, thinking that I was only in love with what he did, not him? I realized this was true as my feelings diminished, but I didn't say anything, in order to not hurt Freddie any further…But he loved me, right?

I saw the way he was gazing, and the look in his eyes, and realized this was not true, at least not anymore. I shouldn't claim something that wasn't mine. It didn't matter if I didn't like change, because this change had nothing to do with me. I owed it to my friends to be in love, and I knew the look in Freddie's eyes, and he never gave me that.

"Freddie" I said, "Go get her."


	3. Chapter 3

Freddie was astounded by Carly's words, but the look in her eyes told him that she really meant it. With that, he ran to the door that Sam had run to. It was not a door, in fact it was a closet. Sam wasn't there though. The crate to the heating vent was open; she probably escaped through there.

Freddie motioned for Carly to come over.

"You want me to crawl through the heating vent, find your true love, and tell her that you want to be with her too?" she said "Yes" Freddie replied, not giving a wince to the true love part, or wondering how Carly knew he wanted to be with Sam. All Freddie saw through Carly's brown eyes were a fondness of friendship, something that had grown when he saved her life that she had mistaken for love, also.

"Fine" she said, and lifted her up into it. "Call me when you find something!" He said.

"Nyeeh!" she said back. Freddie smiled a bit, and realized that it felt like he was talking to his sister. He did love her, but loved her like a sister. He loved her and worried for her, but not romantically, Freddie realized. Not at all.

Freddie shook the thought from his mind, not wanting anyone to know he used to have a crush on his sister.

His phone rang. "Hello?" he answered.

"Freddie" said Carly. I found her crying in the vent, but when she saw me she saw me she jumped into the art room and hot glued the vent in place. I talked to her through the vent, telling her that you actually had feelings for her, but she didn't believe me. I came out in the biology room.

"Thanks" he said, bolting to the biology room.

He knocked on the door "Sam" he yelled. He could see her, sitting in the corner. She didn't answer. Freddie picked the lock, a trick Sam had taught him, and walked in. Sam didn't look at him.

"Sam." He said, "Look at me." She hesitantly turned around, her blue eye popping out of the red, and tears swelling down her face, she looked at him as if he were a glass of water in the desert, but she could not have it, for the wind blew the cup over. His brown eyes looked back, like he had been looking for the sun, but he hadn't realized it was right behind the clouds. But her eyes were too swollen to see that.

"How stupid was I" she said, sobbing, "to think that maybe you felt that way too. All my life I have just made you miserable, spanked you, told everyone you never had your first kiss, put fish in your locker, chased you with garter snakes" she hiccupped, "but if I didn't do that, you would of figured it out. The worst night of my life was watching you and Carly dance at the Groovy Smoothie, because that night I was rejected by a Gibby, and I realized I only wanted you, and I was going to say something, because I knew you weren't into that crazy magic chick" she kept babbling, blocked by tears "But I saw you and Carly and I knew it would never-"

This time, it was Freddie who interrupted Sam.

They were both crying.

It was the most beautiful kiss ever.

And both of their eyes were closed.


End file.
